Yukine
Yukine '(雪音) is Yato's newest and lead shinki. His original spirit form is a ball of light. Yato first discovers him as an uncorrupted wandering spirit while running from a Phantom. Shortly after, Yato gives him the name “Yukine”. When called by his ''shinki name "Sekki" (雪器), Yukine transforms into a silver katana. '''Appearance In his human form, Yukine appears as a youthful teenager with short, messy blond hair and amber eyes. He is shorter than both Yato and Hiyori at only 155 cm (5' 1'').'' Upon his first summoning, Yukine wears a simple white robe, resembling a Japanese shinishozoku. He is later depicted with a blue hoodie, loose grey jeans, and a teal knit cap. In Episode 05 of the anime, he changes his attire to a white T-shirt, dark blue jeans, and a green knee-length jacket with a fur-rimmed hood. Yukine transforms into a silver katana when in his shinki ''form. The handle of the katana is loosely wrapped with tattered bandages. After Yukine is shattered by Bishamonten, he transforms into a set of two katana. The new blade is shorter than the first, but has an identical design. Personality Yukine is first portrayed in the manga as being a bit cold and cruel, although in the anime his coldness is toned down. He is clearly upset and annoyed at the fact that he died, and became Yato's weapon, complaining about staying with someone like him. As a result of this and the fact that people cannot see him well, Yukine takes advantage of this and other people, stealing money, clothes, and even betraying Hiyori. Yukine though seems to feel jealous over others who are alive, upset about the fact that he is dead and cannot make friends and learn what other students do. He is also apparently afraid of the dark. When Yato is forced to punish Yukine, Yukine confesses all of his sins and apologizes sincerely, and escapes the temptation that hurts Yato as his shinki. Yukine is visibly more upbeat after his punishment, befriending Hiyori more and requesting to learn what she does in school. Yukine also is more dilligent in his work as Yato's shinki, working part time for Daikoku to earn money for the two of them. Despite this, Yukine is still a bit sarcastic and occasionally yells at Yato when he is upset, especially after one of his few friends, Suzuha, dies. When Yato was missing, Yukine started to be more reserved, refusing to worry about Yato, as to surpress his feelings so he wouldn't hurt Yato via negative feelings. He instead busied himself learning how to be a better shinki from Kazuma and tutoring from Hiyori. It has been shown many times how insecure Yukine truly is especially when the subject of Nora comes up. Despite being Yato's Blessed Shinki, he felt inferior to Nora, and was jealous of her because she had been Yato's Shinki for much longer than him and even knew Yato's real name before he learned of it. He was relieved when he saw Yato release Nora as his Shinki. As his Lead Shinki, Yukine has shown to be very strict with Yato especially after Yato's declared his resolve to change his ways. Yukine's methods with dealing with Yato came off as harsh but it was for Yato's future that he treated Yato in such ways. History Human When Yato makes Yukine his Shinki, Yato experiences the forgotten memories of Yukine when he was human and cries in reaction to it, indicating that Yukine had a hard life before his death, although as of now, Yukine still doesn't remember. It is vaguely shown that Yukine had a family, but his mother and sister left, leaving him in the custody of his father. Although how Yukine died is currently unknown, the flashbacks may indicate that Yukine was possibly beaten and neglected by his father because he talked back and later died of his injuries. From then on, Yukine wandered aimlessly as an uncorrupted spirit before being found by Yato. This is more stated in the anime than the manga which has yet to give any hint of his past, so the anime may either be ahead of the manga in this regard but it is not yet confirmed. However, Yato has mentioned in chapter 11 that Yukine had issues with his own father, especially since during Yukine's ablution Hiyori stated Yato acted like a father to Yukine which Yukine reacted to and Yato mentioned he wouldn't let Yukine go because he had potential and had his own father issues (which may be why Yato relates well to Yukine since like Yukine, Yato also has father issues). This is mentioned once again in the anime Noragami Aragoto Episode 2. 'Shinki' While fighting phantoms, Yato realized that with the absence of a Shinki, he would not be able to fight. Later though, Yato is able to retrieve Yukine, give him a name, and defeat the gloom. Yukine materializes into his human form and is given a name by Yato. Yukine realizes that he's dead, and continues to berate Yato as being a terrible owner. Yukine manages to hate Yato to the point of wanting to separate from him, asking Tenjin if he could work for him instead. Tenjin explains the actions of that would cause Yukine to become a stray, so Yukine is forced to continue to work for Yato. Yukine gives into temptation many times, the action of doing things wanted that becomes a sin (stealing for example), and the temptation hurts Yato physically, creating warts and cuts around his body. Yukine continues to steal and exploit until Yato finally collapses. Hiyori, furious at Yukine's actions, takes Yato and forces Yukine to come to Kofuku's home where they commence the punishment. Yukine, now in acceptance of his actions and sins, becomes noticeably more upbeat. He works for Daikoku part-time in an effort to raise money for him and Yato, and begins his tutoring with Hiyori, learning the material that she does in school. His loyalty towards Yato is heightened and willingly does what he asks. He later learns of his good friend Suzuha's death and it sends him into depression, but he supresses it enough so Yato won't feel it too much. When Hiyori was kidnapped, he quickly follows Yato to help rescue her. Yato runs into Bishamon and a fight commences between the two, with Yukine become a katana once again. Despite his loyalty to Yato, he still is hesitant to hurt other Shinki since they were flesh and blood like him and dulls his blade, but Yato manages to convince him to sharpen himself so he could help save Hiyori. At one point during the fight, Yukine is knocked out of Yato's hand and Bishamon goes in to kill Yato after he is restrained by corrupted shinkis. At the last second, Yukine appears in front of Yato to take the blow for him and is shattered into two pieces, apparently killing him. Although appearing to be dead, Yukine returns as a dual wield Katana, having changed form because of his devotion and loyalty to Yato and helps him in the fight against Bishamon. Skills and Abilities Yukine is a very powerful Shinki. He was able to create a Boundary on his first try which Yato commented was unheard of. Even Kazuma had to practice for a long time before he was able to create a decent Boundary. He's strong enough to warrant Ebisu and Yato's father's attention and praise to the point where they've both announced their desire to claim Yukine as their own Shinki. Yato becomes worried about the latter's intentions and suggests that he and Yukine move to his small plot of land in Takamagahara. *'Rend (Zan)' is a skill he obtains as Yato's sacred weapon Sekki. When Yato uses Rend, he is able to slay and exterminate phantoms. *'Severance (Zetsu) is a skill he obtains as Yato's sacred weapon Sekki. When Yato uses Severance, he is able to cut off the bonds between a human and things/other people. He uses this skill to sever the bonds between Yusuke Urasawa and Kofuku. *'''Boundary (Kyoukai) is an ability Shinki are available to use. Using his fingers, Yukine can draw a line and create a "boundary line" that prevents any gloom from coming past it, which is one of his only defensive mechanisms. *'Restraint': Yukine has the ability to cast a binding restraint on a target. This ability appears to take the form of invisible chains. According to Daikoku, only Blessed Regalia (such as Yukine and Kazuma) can use this ability. This ability greatly affects the other shinkis that are not Blessed Regalias because of superiority. Nevertheless, when a Blessed Regalia lost his confidence and had much insecurity; like when Yukine was almost defeated by Kugaha with this they can also be defeated in a boundary battle. *'Spell/Chant/Song '''is a skill he obtained from his training with Kazuma. It enables him to cast spells that can be used as a protection or to attack; like Yukine used in dousing the flames in the manga. It can also summon spirits like Nora used in the manga. Relationships Yato Yukine is Yato's regalia. Yukine finds that Yato is creepy, annoying, and too self-centered. After Hiyori consults Yukine and tells Yato to treat Yukine like a human being with feelings and emotions their relationship strengthens, despite Yukine still finding Yato to be annoying. Later in the manga, it is shown that Yukine cares deeply about Yato. This changed after Yato told him to light his way to become a God of Fortune. When Kazuma ''betrays Yukine's trust, and becomes an enemy in his eyes, he also doesn't want Yato to see Kazuma, saying that his master comes first. This indicates that he worries about Yato's safety. Iki Hiyori At first, its seems like that Hiyori is a possible love-interest for Yukine, but later simmers down into friendship. He views Hiyori as a valuable friend and someone he can rely on. Yukine worries that Hiyori will forget about him and Yato one day. Trivia *Yukine's names, Yuki (雪) means "snow" while Yukine (雪音) means "the sound of the snow". *Yukine is afraid of the dark, possibly because of something that happened to him in the past. *It is possible that the reason as Sekki, the bandages on the hilt are associated with his past life. There is a single frame in Yukine's memories where an arm is seen with bandages all over the place. *Micah Solusod, the English voice actor for Yukine, also voices Soul Eater Evans in Soul Eater a character who like Yukine can transform into a living weapon. *Both Yukine and Kazuma are the only known Blessed Regalia, in this case, Yukine changed from being a single Katana to dual wielding Katanas. *His character song is Catch Ball. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shinki Category:Alive Category:Blessed Regalia